Darkest Demise (Skyrim and VenturianTale fanfiction)
by AJbooks29
Summary: Jordan Frye and his family were going to record a video when a event sends them on the journey of their lifetimes. (Starring Jordan Frye as VenturianTale, Cierra Frye as ImmortalKyodai, Bethany Frye as BethanyFrye, Isaac Frye as HomelessGoomba, BBgaming as Vahl Aradur.)
1. Venturing into Skyrim

Jordan's POV

I was talking to Cierra at the dinner table about stuff while Isaac edits that zombie mod pack video we did. "What should we do for next video?" I said. "Maybe TattleTail." Cierra suggested. A rang came from my phone. I picked it up."Hello." I said. "Jordan, is that you?" "Umm...Yes?" "It's Johnny. Johnny Ghost." "How are you talking to me?" I said. He couldn't. He was in the Gmod world. "I travelled through universes into this world. I'm outside your house." I stood and bolted out the door. Suddenly I saw Johnny there but he looked different. Last time he was wearing a blue shirt. Now he was wearing a grey hoodie. He opened his eyes but instead of being hazel they were red. He was holding a knife. He stabbed me. My vision started fading as blood splurged out of my wound. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a ghost coming out of Johnny and going into my wound. I blacked out.

Should have mentioned there was detailed violence. I'm a detailed guy. Hopefully it doesn't make you mad. Also since this chapter was Jordan's perspective. I had to stop when he blacked out because he was uncouncious and didn't see anything else. Bye.

Isaac's POV

I ran to the noise. I just heard. I saw Johnny Ghost fighting Jordan. He turned towards me. His eyes were red. "It seems my time here is done. No-one is worth killing. Come on. Let's dance. Hahahahahah!" He said as he turned around and stabbed Johnny Ghost. Suddenly a light shone as he started to fly. Cierra and Bethany ran out and grabbed what I thought were Jimmy Casket's legs. I grabbed his legs too. A portal opened in the sky as we went through it. He pulled us off sending us in different directions.

So you might be wondering why they flew into separate areas. That's because they all go through each of the games before meeting up for SKYRIM. I will skip for SKYRIM and put the other books before this one.


	2. Welcome to Skyrim

**Some stuff I need to talk about.** _Italics **means what happens while the trio aren't awake or that place**_ **or** **a flashback** , **I'll** **specify** **in** **brackets**. Bold **means author's** **note** .  Underline **means where the next paragraph is set and if they start a quest, which one it is. _Bold Italics_ are thoughts. Also, I decided I won't be doing perspectives because I'm bad at writing that. That's all.**

 _Throat of the world 2E_

 _A portal opened in the sky and four people fell in front of Paarthunax. He knew this must be about the prophecy. but decided to not tell them when they awoke. He uttered a thuum only know to dragons. Not even the dragonborn could use it. "HAAS, JOOR, DINOK." Paarthunax yelled which roughly translated to Health, Mortal, Death. A glow emanated from the four people which allowed Paarthunax to know their name. It also made them not age while in Tamriel so they could meet each other again and the prophecy be fulfilled._

Helgan, The Leaky Cauldron (This is a note. These are placed in the middle of the story when I want to say something, yes, The Leaky Cauldron is the name for the inn in Harry Potter. 1-I like it and 2-Since this set in 2017 and they started to watch Harry Potter, it is a good name and makes sense. that being said, this is not a Harry Potter crossover. This is the only reference to it.), 4E 201  


Cierra Frye was working at the counter in the inn she created a few years ago, after leaving the Great War with the Aldmeri Dominion and the Empire. Suddenly, the door opened, and Torolf, his son Haming, and his wife walked in. "Torolf! Long time no see. The usual?" Cierra asked. "Of course." Torolf told her. Cierra went into the back to get some Honningbrew mead. After a few minutes, she came back and handed it to Torolf. "Thank you." he said. "I'll get your room." Cierra said before walking off to set the room.

Unbound  
Torolf went to look outside, with his wife whose name was Matlara, and Haming. "Who are they, daddy? Where are they going?" asked Haming, Torolf, knowing they were Imperials grabbed Haming's hand (In this, Torolf supports Stomcloak, along with his family), and said "You need to go inside, little cub." "Why? I want to watch the soldiers." asked Haming, "Inside the house. Now." Torolf said, pulling Haming away even harder. "Yes, papa." said Haming, standing up and following Torolf, inside.


End file.
